The Biostatistics Core is a shared resource organized to meet the statistical needs of the USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC) investigators. Statisticians in the Biostatistics Core collaborate with investigators in all the Cancer Center Programs - Molecular Genetics, Tumor Microenvironment, Epigenetics and Regulation, Developmental Therapeutics, Cancer Epidemiology, Cancer Control Research, Genitourinary Cancers, Gastrointestinal Cancers, Women's Cancers, and Leukemia and Lymphoma. The specific objectives of the Biostatistics Core are: 1. To provide statistical support to investigators at the NCCC in the design, planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of cancer research studies 2. To ensure, in collaboration with members of the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO), the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC), that clinical trials approved by the Clinical Investigations Committee (CIC) are properly executed and provide high quality clinical and translational research data, and ensure, in collaboration with the Translational Pathology Core (TPC) and CRIC, that disease-based databases and associated tumor banks, which serve as a resource for translational research, are supported and maintained 3. To adapt and incorporate, or develop, innovations in statistical and clinical trials methodology into the design and analysis of cancer research studies. Members of the Biostatistics Core participate in conceptualization and development of Cancer Center research projects, analyses for publications, development or adaptation of statistical methods, oversight and coordination activities, and other unanticipated needs of the Cancer Center. Core competencies include experimental design and data analysis, database design and utilization, and bioinformatics and analysis of high-throughput data. In the current application we are requesting partial funding for five Ph.D. statisticians, three M.S. level statisticians, and one Ph.D. level bioinformatician.